politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Protection Agency (2nd)
For other uses, see Green Protection Agency (disambiguation) The Green Protection Agency is a democratic alliance based on the principles of Neutrality, Sovereignty, and Protection. It is a rebrand of GOONS. Charter of the Green Protection Agency Article I - Principles and Purpose (A) Neutrality. The GPA shall pursue friendly, peaceful and impartial conduct toward all other nations and alliances, maintaining a strict stance of political and military neutrality. (B) Sovereignty. All GPA nations have the right to govern their own nations’ internal affairs subject to the GPA's Charter, Laws and Treaties. © Protection. The GPA, as an Alliance, has the right and duty to defend against either hostile actions directed at individual members or at the sovereignty of the GPA. Article II - Governance (A) The GPA shall be governed by an elected President and Vice President who are in charge of the elected Ministers. The Cabinet is comprised of the President, Vice President and the Ministers. (B) The terms of service, method of appointment and responsibilities of the Cabinet shall be defined in GPA Laws. Article III - Legislation (A) GPA Laws shall consist of The Charter, The Constitution and Treaties of the GPA. The GPA Charter supersedes all other GPA legislation and authority. (B) The membership shall vote for ratification of all GPA Laws and amendments. The President reserves the right to veto Laws and amendments. © The President and/or Vice President may amend the Constitution in the event of an emergency. The amendment must be ratified by the membership within 48 hours for it to remain in effect. (D) A Treaty is defined as a written agreement between the GPA and any external alliance or nation which commits the GPA and its Members to a course of action. Article IV - Membership (A) Membership is a privilege and not a right and as such, the GPA has the right to set any and all conditions for acceptance into and expulsion from the Alliance. (B) All members agree to uphold the Letter and Spirit of all GPA Laws and Principles. Article V - Foreign Relations (A) The GPA will not enter into any offensive or defensive military agreements with any other Alliance. (B) GPA members will not initiate an offensive war and will not provide materials or funds that benefit one or more parties who are in a state of war, without direct permission from the Minister of Defense or their designee. If military action is used against a GPA member it may immediately retaliate with any military assets except nuclear weapons. © Nuclear weapons may only be used in retaliation and only with the approval of the President. (D) GPA encourages interactions between GPA members and non-GPA members that are conducted in an honest, friendly and impartial manner. However, GPA members will not partake in any inter-Alliance politics or issues that do not directly involve the GPA. Principles and Values of the Green Protection Agency The Principles and Values of the Green Protection Agency (GPA) require that all GPA nations are legally bound to pursue friendly and impartial conduct toward all other nations and Alliances and maintain strict military and political neutrality and non-intervention. The Signatories of this Declaration recognize these Principles and Values and agree to the following conventions: Section I - Non-aggression (A) No GPA nation will take part in any non-defensive military or spying action against any other nation. (B) No nation of a non-GPA signatory will take part in any non-defensive military or spying action against any GPA nation. Section II - Non-intervention (A) No GPA nation will intervene, either politically or militarily, in any conflict that does not directly involve the GPA or a GPA nation. (B) No GPA nation will knowingly provide financial, military, or technology aid to a non-GPA nation involved in a war, or a nation whose Alliance is involved in a declared war. If a GPA nation is party to a Technology or Donation deal, the aid payment will be postponed, in accordance with GPA rules, until the war ends, at which time the deal will be concluded. © Nations of a non-GPA signatory will not knowingly provide financial, military, or technology aid to a nation involved in a war against a GPA nation or a nation whose Alliance is involved in a declared war against the GPA. Section III - Free Resource Trade (A) All signatories are free to establish resource trades with any nation of any alliance and on any Team. (B) No GPA nation may use trade sanctions against any nation unless it is in response to a direct hostile action. © No nation of a non-GPA signatory may use trade sanctions against any GPA nation unless it is in response to a direct hostile action. Section IV - Violations (A) Nations of any signatory found in violation of any of these convention shall be subject to punishment in the form of reparations. The amount of the reparations shall be commensurate with the harm caused. (B) If the offending nation cannot or will not pay the reparations, then the nation’s Alliance will be responsible for the payment. © Any GPA nation found in violation of these conventions will be subject to additional punishment as provided for in GPA Laws. Announcements *Declaration of Existence *GPA Leadership Change *GPA declares bankruptcy *Leaked Audio From GPA Treasury Building Gallery Neutral Menace.png GPA Flag 2.png Category:Neutral Alliances Category:Alliances based on Color Category:Invasion Alliances